World Music
by Pastaaaaaaa
Summary: Austria decides that organizing the other countries into some sort of band would help promote world peace, resulting in happy fun times. / Rating is for Prussia being Prussia. And Lovi. And Switzerland. /! ON HOLD. Will continue. !/


Using country names because there's so freaking many of them and not all of them have human names. Like, Ukraine and Belgium and Liechtenstein. And that's it. _

Anyway. Basically I wanted to write something chaotic involving as much of the world as I could fit into one story so it's probably going to seem segmental so that I can keep track of everybody and everything they're doing.

Also. This was partially inspired by one of my favourite fanarts; it has many of the countries holding instruments and Austria as the conductor. That said, their instrument assignments will match up to that piece of art.

Enjoitsu.

* * *

Half of the present bodies were clad in military uniforms, the other half in their civilian clothing- scattered throughout were the choice few in rather formal clothing.

It was a strange group to look at, for certain. People chattered, noise was made, sounds blared through instruments used half-heartedly, making the Austrian conductor cringe at the terrible sounds.

He took this moment to collect his papers and ensure their correct order, glancing up every few moments to make sure that no real chaos had broken out in the room. He fixed his tie and removed himself from the conductor's podium, just in time to hear a messy, windblown noise resonate from the flute section.

Liechtenstein wasn't there yet, so… Fortunately, Austria had had the sense of mind to give a certain white-haired ex-country an instrument that would cause the least amount of obnoxious excess noise, should the player get irritated.

In fact, irritated by the instrument's lack of awesomely loud noise, the German nation repeatedly blew across the lip of the instrument, attempting to draw some sort of awesome noise from it and failing.

Austria shook his head at Prussia and turned away, exiting the large room to prepare his teachings for the day. What moron had thought it would be a good idea to get the world together for a concert?

Oh, right, that had been himself. He had thought that maybe a World Concert would help to establish some sort of world-wide unity. Or at least encourage it between some of the countries that were less violent.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door to his smaller office, more than happy with the soundproofing he had had installed specifically for this event. It was going to be hectic, organizing this many countries to form some sort of musical group that could, at the very least, play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. He sighed, this time the sound was less pleased. Though it would hurt him, he would lower himself to their level of experience and be patient in teaching them their instruments. It would take a great deal of time, he was sure. But he would do it. He would stick with it, he promised himself, making little notes to himself in the margins of his music books.

After about eight minutes of silence in his room, there was a tentative knock at his door. Austria blinked a few times before rising from his comfy seat to meet whomever was knocking at his door, mildly irritated at the interruption.

"Yes?" he spoke as he pulled the door open, his ears immediately being assaulted by the massive amounts of conversation occurring in the adjoining room.

"Ve~ Look Germany! I have a little flute!"

"That's not a flute, Italia, that is a piccolo."

"**I** have a flute; all the awesome people have flutes!"

"Hnn. This is a big instrument!"

"Ahaha! Drumming originated in me, you know! All of the music originated in me!"

"No it didn't, aru!"

"It's only fitting that I get the most important instrument in the band, you know!"

"Belt up! Your instrument isn't any more important than anybody else's, you delusional sod."

It continued on and on and Austria had difficulty hearing the voice of the small man in front of him and so ushered him into his office, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you at all." Austria began, "What was it you wanted, Japan?"

Japan seemed flustered, but spoke none-the-less. "Ah. Asutoria-san." he began, "Everybody has arrived."

"Oh!" it was Austria's turn to be flustered, he had been so preoccupied with his notes that he had forgotten to check in on the other room- granted it had only been ten or so minutes. He began gathering his papers. "I'll be out immediately…" he turned fully towards the Japanese man, "If you don't mind, would you try to quiet everybody down before I get out there?"

Japan nodded, shifting somewhat uneasily, "I will try, Asutoria-san." With a bow, Japan made his exit, the noise from the room drifting in in the instant the door was open.

Austria groaned, hugging the papers to himself.

Unable to decide on an order in which to work with the countries and their instruments, he had drawn them out of a hat the night before. Shivering the slightest bit, Austria stared at the first one on his list.

Bassoon. Belarus.

* * *

A/N:: So. When I first started writing this I was going to make it a one shot. But by the time I hit the 6th paragraph it seemed impossible without making it fifty million pages long. So! For my sanity and yours, I've decided to make this a chaptered story that I will pretty much only continue if there is interest in it or if I'm feeling particularly bored and am wanting to write some sort of chaos.

And that is why it's so short.


End file.
